Fallen Angel or Tripped Angel?
by SterileTelevision
Summary: Ike invites Pit to the roof of their school, planning to confess his feeling for him. During their small talk, Pit reveals that he's an angel. Whether he fell or tripped doesn't bother Ike though. RANDOM FLUFFINESS


Fallen Angel or Tripped Angel?

By: Eriob34, the fluff master! X3

Ike takes steady hold of the rustic, seemingly archaic door handle that leads to the roof of Melee Academy **(1), **making sure to be weary of the threat that the chipping paint and rusted bits present to his firm, already calloused hands. After thoroughly examining to the best of his ability, insured that his hand will sustain no harm, Ike thrusts the metal door open. Light explodes into the dreary, ill-lit stairwell, breathing a sense of rejuvenation as the light ricochets off the slate walls, illuminating the stuffy stairwell; but only for a short while as he and his company step onto the roof, closing the door and returning the stairwell to its original depressing state.

Ike sheds his royal blue uniform blazer, setting it down on the cracked concrete of the school's old roof top, a few feet from the door. He takes a seat next to his blazer as he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. He then looks to his brown-haired friend that seems hesitant as to where to sit. Upon being offered a seat next to the bluenet, the boy lowers himself to the ground, trying no to wrinkle his own blazer too much.

Once seated, the brown-haired youth strays his gaze elsewhere other than Ike, lightly clearing his throat although nothing was caught in it.

Ike takes perceives that as his signal to begin talking… "So… where exactly did you come from?"

Pit chuckled to himself, his sapphire eyes lost within the vast abyss of the sky as if searching for something. Ike, being sure not to let it show in his features, watches on in a mild confusion, noting to himself how Pit seems to have an amicable aura about him – very ethereal, celestial, and pure – as rays of sunshine shower upon his entrancing being.

"Have you ever heard of the pick-up line where the guy implies that the girl is an angel?" Pit's mouth voices in a harmonious string of words, eyes still piercing through the clouds and atmosphere.

Ike gives a slight nod of his bluenet-mopped head, but then decides to answer verbally since Pit's eyes are transfixed on the sky. "Yeah…" He allows for his response to hang, indicating to Pit for a continuation.

Pit laughs airily and buoyantly, "Well, I've heard that line being told to me so many times…" he pauses, sensing a decline in Ike's mood. Pit inhales deeply to relieve the urge to sigh melancholically, "… the irony never stops being laughable to me…"

"So… what exactly are you implying?" Ike inquires defensively, not fully understanding Pit's relevancy, but making internal assumptions of his own.

Pit combs his fingers through his hair knowingly as an antecedent to the gust of wind that is now weaving and traversing through his hair and scalp. "But that's just it…" he severs his gazes from the sky and trains them on the bluenet. Ike stares back, a buzz surging through him at the feeling of Pit's abysmal, ocean eyes drinking in every detail and emotion swimming in his own.

"… I fell from the sky…."

Ike holds his fixed stare with the younger boy, gaping inwardly in disbelief.

"In a world that lies between the subtle brink of the atmosphere and the booming genesis of the fathomless cosmos, also known as _'heaven'_ to you humans, I was dutifully serving my Goddess – the Goddess of this world, this universe, and all of its parallels – the beautiful Goddess Palutena of Light…" Pit pauses, making sure that his bluenet companion is still following along. Once more, Ike nods silently.

"It was actually very clumsy of me…" Pit restarts his vocal musings, picking a more appropriate place to begin, "You see, to create a bridge from my world to the earth, one simply has to dig through the nine layers of clouds **(2) **that make up my world's ground and the earth's sky…. Kids like digging through to watch the humans interact with one another, hence the reason for those '_heavenly'_ rays of light that casts down from the sky every so often **(3)**. Although it's my Goddess's strict orders never to tamper with the tangible world of humans, the bold kids would challenge each other to take daring trips to the earth's surface… many forget to cover them back up…"

Pit sighs after the mouthful, "Anyway, as I said before, I was dutifully serving my Goddess… I was bearing a stack of her belongings higher than my eyes could see over…"

"And you fell into one of those holes?" Ike finishes, presuming the ending of Pit's tale.

Pit hung his head, chuckling in a manner that resonated as bitter-sweet to Ike's keen senses. "Yeah… I dropped all of my Goddess's belongings into the human world…"

"So…" Ike begins, "You're an angel?"

"Yeah… a very **clumsy **angel trying to make his way back to _'heaven'_." Pit adds on, emphasizing the "clumsy" part for obvious reasons. "As punishment, my Goddess instructed me to procure all of her belongings if I wish to return…. She even stripped me of my wings, and if I die before my predestined human lifespan is set to, she's just going to toss me back down here until I find everything…."

Sullenly sighing, Ike can feel the weight adding to his already heavy heart. "How many more items do you have left to find before you can return home?"

"Just one, but it's been by far the hardest to find…" Pit's brow puckers in frustration, "… A very slim, golden band with a small sapphire incrusted into it as a center piece **(4)**." His eyes roll back to the sky as he places a finger to his chin in thought. "I believe you humans would call it a tiara…?" he left the question to hang there, not really expecting conformation.

"Anyway, it was a gift to my Goddess when she was but a mere young angel…. It's very important…"

Ike ponders about the familiarity in the description of the golden hair piece, not quiet sure where he's seen something similar.

"I'll keep an eye out for it…" the bluenet insures, "… Although, I'd much prefer if you'd stay here with me…."

"Huh?" Pit utters at Ike's vague diction in a voice that's as melodious as everything else he says.

Ike smirks at the cute, former angel, basking in the amiable atmosphere he creates. Concluding that now is a better time than any, he gently tips Pit's **(5)** chin upwards, his eyes wondering into the pools of Pit's enchanting orbs. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt…?" Pit breathes, trying to follow the conversation to avoid from getting lost in the depths of the bluenet's eyes.

Ike chuckles, "When you fell from heaven, my beautiful fallen angel."

Pit's cheeks tingle as dashes of crimson pepper across his face. "M-More like a tripped angel…" he stutters as Ike's lips inch closer to his own.

"But beautiful all the same…" he restates, intimately bridging the two together with a soft caress of his lips.

Pit sighs dreamily, relishing in the bliss Ike is bestowing upon him in the simple act. All too soon, Ike retreats, leaving Pit red and bemused.

"I like you." the bluenet laconically confesses, "So… please, don't leave so soon…."

"I-I'll see what I can do…" Pit gulps, "M-My Goddess… maybe she could grant me my wings back and allow me to live here…?"

Stroking Pit's cheek gently as a means to sooth him, the corners of Ike's lips upturn into something less of s smile, but still expressing his contentedness. "I'd like that."

RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!RAWR!

The end!

**(1)**The title of the school comes from **Jayden und Verwelkt's **Super Smash Brothers High School story series _"Melee Academy of Higher Learning for Boys". _It's the greatest story that portrays typical high school life among the characters from Melee and Brawl! EVERYONE THAT'S ANYONE SHOULD READ IT! Btw, he isn't asking me to advertise. I'm doing this on my own free will! ^^ (ALSO, don't rant at me saying, _"that's not how it happened in Jayden-sama's story!" _I KNOW THAT! I READ IT TOO! And it's not suppose to correlate with his storyline. I'm just using the school name because it's that awesome!)

**(2)**This is suppose to be a reference to 1, "cloud nine", Pit's world is on cloud nine in my story. I'm assuming it's the highest cloud. It also goes with the whole _"cloud nine is like heaven"_ thing; and 2, Pit's stage on brawl. You can easily go through the clouds at his stage, so I figured that the ground would be like that anywhere that's not paved.

**(3)**I'm sure everyone has experienced this phenomenon. It's like… in that one particular spot of the sky, there's an extra bright ray of light shining down on the earth. This is my theory behind it XD

**(4)**Hmmm… sounds like the familiar hair piece of a certain prince we all know!

**(5)**I dare anyone to attempt saying "Tips Pit's" 5+ times fast. It's HARD! If you have a lisp, I advise against trying this…


End file.
